Ethanol can be produced from sugar- or starch-based feedstock such as sugarcane, sugar beet, sweet sorghum, cereal grains (e.g. corn), cassava, potato, and sweet potato. In a conventional ethanol plant producing ethanol from corn, starch from the corn is fermented and produces beer. A beer distillation process separates whole stillage from ethanol. The whole stillage may be further processed to produce oil-containing syrup by separating out solids from the whole stillage to produce thin stillage and wet cake. The thin stillage may be thereafter concentrated into the oil-containing syrup.